Fatality
by black.soulcolorful.life
Summary: A teenage girl identified as Kaz Smith is found severely injured in the woods unconscious and with no memory of her ter being broadcasted on the news that the young teen survived the irked assailant-despite her having no recognition of him-gathers his ring to stalk and attack her with all means necessary until she dies; or he'll face his consequence. *Creepypasta*
1. Chapter 1

"Tre! Jordan!" The voice of a teenage girl echoes throughout the quiet neighborhood, her name is Kaz. She's lived a standard life with a normal family. One this particular day she was playing an eventful but tiring game of hide-and-seek with her three nephews. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted their names once more before continuing to look around.

In her peripheral the large outdoor playset was visible, smirking she thought to herself that must be where the mischievous boys were hiding from her. She searched every corner of the play set without finding them. This game was droning one much longer than she intended to, plus the sky was quickly turning from a bright orange to a vibrant pink.

Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered as the crisp October air danced and twirled its way around her form and brushed her hair out of her face. Kaz knew she had to use her secret strategy to find the boys, every group has a weak link and theirs was their three- year-old little brother Xavier.

"Xavier, I have something for you!" She called out confident it would lure the toddler to her.

"What is it Kaz?" he spoke clearly as he ran into her arms. Kaz grunted as she picked Xavier up and spun him a circle while giggling and chanting that she found him.

"Xavier, do you want to help me?" She whispered as if someone else was listening. Xavier nodded his head, giving a bashful smile showing off his dimples in his caramel skin. Xavier pointed in the direction of the forest just past the lake. Kaz ran her fingers through his tight curls and smiled at him.

"Thanks Zay-Zay! Now go inside, when I come back with your brothers and then we'll drink hot chocolate and watch a movie."

Xavier's eyes gleamed with happiness, "Moana!"

Kaz could only roll her eyes, they've seen that movie so many times he's memorized all the songs. She still agreed and got Xavier inside so she can get his brothers.

"Auntie, there's a scary man in there. Don't get hurt." With that Xavier ran inside.

She dashed into the forest to find not bothering to take the little boy's words seriously.

"Tre! Jordan! It's time to come home!" Kaz walked around almost frantically searching for her nephews. She came to an abrupt stop when a tree branch tangled itself into her curls. A small laugh followed by t=a crunch of leaves was heard in the distance. Kaz smiled thinking it was the oldest boy Tre, he loved it when she made a fool of herself. Finally freeing herself she slowly trotted to what she believed to be the source of the sound. Kaz quietly slinked around a tree and jumped around to the other side expecting to frighten two young boys but instead she scared a squirrel. Exhaling in a frustrated tone she looked up into the sky to see the sky was a bold purple.

She turned around to look in another spot only to bump face to chest with a damp, clothed figure. A face only a nightmare could conjure up, she let out a scream only to be hit with blackness.

Several footsteps were heard throughout the night with beams of light sweeping the forest floor.

"Kaz! Where are you?" Kaz's older cousin Marea called out her her.

Thud! Marea hit the ground and gasped when her air left her body from the collision. She turned her head and shone her flashlight onto what caused her to fall. A loud gasp that was quickly covered with her mouth, Marea noticed it wasn't a _what_ what had tripped her, it was a _who_. To be more specific it was her little cousin's bleeding and bruised body. Marea scrambled to the motionless body that belonged to her cousin. Hot tears streamed down her face and Marea shook with every sob, each tear making its own puddle onto Kaz's face filled with bruises, gashes, twigs and leaves. With shaky hands Marea cupped her cousin's body against hers as she continued to cry until it turned into blood curdling screams of emotional agony feeling the blood from a stab wound to the abdomen spill onto her sweater. Against her she felt a subtle rise and fall from Kaz's chest showing she was alive, but just barely. She laid the body down and quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket dialing nine-one-one. She told the operator that she needed a police squad an ambulance as soon as they could get them there, she was tense and the man on the other end sensed it.

"Ma'am are you alright?" he questioned.

"Absolutely not, there's someone in these woods that attacked my cousin and-" she paused, she had lifted her flashlight and saw a figure she did not recognize as anyone she knew.

"Hello? Are you there?" the operator became worried how she stopped mid sentence.

"And he's right here." Marea croaked. The flashlight she weld doubled as a stun gun, so she kept her thumb lightly over the stun button in case the figure attempted to attack her.

"Don't worry, all units are two minutes away from your location. Please do not attempt to fight whoever is there and I recommend you leave immediately." he calmly spoke.

"No, I won't leave my cousin here. I'll stay here until someone else comes here." Marea sternly noted.

"Two minutes? I can kill you in that amount of time." The unknown man sprinted in her direction ready to attack. Marea used her lack of height to get low and dodge the attack ten, taze him in his knee caps to prevent him from walking. The male convulsed in pain as he tried to move.

Marea dragged Kaz's body as far out of the woods she could until she saw flashing red and blue lights. She laid her cousin down and ran to the officers to tell them about the man that tried to attack her and the paramedics about where her cousin's body laid. Upon a gourney and in the lights Marea saw just how gruesome Kaz's mangled body was. On her hands and down her arms there were gashes and stab marks as if she tried to defend herself, her face was covered in small and large scratches most likely from twigs if she fell and a weapon, so many bruises covered her body there was barely any unharmed skin left including her face which sustained a black eye and more bruising. She really put up a fight against whoever that was that attacked her. The worst part was her stomach where there was a gaping hole as if she was stabbed and someone shoved something larger into the wound to cause more pain. Unlike the deep crimson spilling out from the other abrasions blood flowing from her stomach was a deepend pink, as if something white mixed with the blood.

"We'll see you as soon as you wake up." Marea cried, she only got a gurgle and a cough filled with blood in response. The ambulance hauled Kaz away to have tests and emergency surgery done.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that the entire hospital rushed to crowded around Kaz's body. With various instruments they poked and pried at her body, to an inexperienced person it would've seemed like madness, like the doctors were randomly exerting various tactics when in reality, the surgeons knew what they had to do and they were doing it in a swift and timely manner to avoid losing the injured girl.

A nurse took a tray of liquid filled test tubes outside the operating room and to a special victims detective as requested by the Atlanta police chief. The fight to allow Kaz to die another day finally came to an end after a painstaking nine hours of careful cutting, repairing and sewing; but it was all worth it. Kaz awoke feeling stiff and sore, at first she was unaware to her surroundings until she looked at the machinery connected to her. Out of curiosity, she moved her hospital gown to the side to discover multiple small stitches and a large hideous stitch going across her lower abdomen.

"Don't move too much, we don't want your stitches to come loose now do we?" the male voice startled her into jumping slightly and covering herself as fast as she could. She relaxed seeing his white lab coat and his name tag.

"Hello Ms," he paused looking at the clipboard that he held, "Smith. How are you feeling?" The doctor had a kind and charming aura to him, one that could get anyone to do what he wanted.

"I'm, alright. A little sore." Kaz replied quietly.

"Now that's good to hear. The surgery was a success but, you will be sore for a while. There should be no complications," the doctor continued to mumble what was written on the sheets not answering kaz's question.

"Hey! Why am I here. Why did I have surgery?" She spoke with obvious irritation.

The doctor inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting on Kaz's bed next to her.

"Two days ago you were attacked in the woods. You suffered multiple stab wounds to your abdomen and bruising to your face." Kaz looked at him with disbelief not wanting to believe someone tried to kill her but grateful that she survived.

"Kaz, do you remember who attacked you?" She shook her head in response.

"Are you sure? Because it's very imperative that you say you do if you do."

"I said I don't" The doctor's face contorted showing he didn't believe her.

"Are you protecting who attacked you? Tell me, do you remember!" He badgered in a tone that was hostile and frightening.

"I said I don't!" Suddenly her salvation burst through the door in the form of a nurse with black outfit and burnt auburn hair.

"Doctor Smil, um doctor?" She tripped over her words and a slight blush invaded her face.

"Why, yes nurse Ann?" he asked irritated but calmer, he was trying to go back to the suave, charming doctor he was fifteen minutes before.

"We've got to go. Now." Nurse Ann stared at him intently, she sighed in response. As he walked to the door he stopped half way and smiled at Kaz sending chills down her spine. That's one thing he didn't stop doing, he never stopped his perfect white, tooth filled smile.

After five minutes of being in peace there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kaz called. An older man in his late fifties with salt and pepper hair strolled in.

"Hello Ms. Smith I'm doctor Johnson and I'm here to check on you. How are you today?" Kaz's eyes widened in confusion and slight fear.

"A doctor has already seen me. His name was Doctor Smil-or-something. A nurse named Ann told him they had to go."

"Young lady there is no Nurse Ann, and there isn't a doctor whose name starts with Smil. What did he look like?"

"He was fair skinned, black hair, red-brown eyes and about five foot eleven to six feet tall." Doctor Johnson wrote the information down and instructed her to describe the nurse.

"She was fair but with a little more color to her, her hair was burnt auburn, she's about five foot five. I didn't get to see her eyes." He tanked her and went outside to file a report of a fake doctor and nurse in the hospital.

In a black car heading into a dark path into the woods the mysterious fake doctor and his nurse were listening to the news report on the radio.

"The young girl has miraculously survived such a brutal attack that she endured two days ago. But with several wounds her memory of the attack has faded to the point she didn't even know she was attacked." The news woman reported.

"Lucky bitch." Ann snarled as the newswoman droned on. "Boss isn't going to be pleased.

"Special Victims Unit has the lab results and found that her blood, the attacker's spit as well as semen has been discovered."

"How the hell," Smiley started until he was silenced by Ann.

"It seems that the attacker attacked her abdomen then proceeded to rape one of the wounds he inflicted onto her. The semen and pubic hair was found on her liver, stomach and between her intestines. SVU will be testing males that fit the DNA description immediately. We even have a detective here with us."

"Thank you. Hello everyone, I am detective Jones. From what we can tell the suspect is a white teenage boy around the age of sixteen to eighteen."

Ann turned off the radio with a disgusted look on her face.

"Jeff isn't going to like that." Smile chuckled. "How can he be so idiotic as to leave traces of his DNA on the victim.

"He's a sadist, both ways now. He's psychopathic, he's narcissistic, he's cocky. You think he thought that out?" Ann huffed and flipped her hair out of her face. "Surprised he hasn't been caught a long time ago."

Arriving to their destination they met just the one they were talking about leaving the house.

"Hey Jeffery, you fucked up." Ann marched up to him angry at his lack of consideration.

"The hell you mean?" He crammed his hands into the pocket of his pull over jacket.

"She means you left your saliva and semen on your victim."

"Okay so,"

"And she's alive." Jeff's eyes widened in terror.

"You're lucky she doesn't remember anything. But they have the description of a white teenage boy of your age based on your DNA." Jeff ran his fingers through his fried black hair pacing back and forth.

"Don't think you two are off the hook." A short boy in a green sweatshirt with a gold triangular pattern called from the window.

"What are you talking about Ben?"

"So you only listened to what you wanted to? Figures, girls always have selective hearing" Ben snickered.

Smiley let out an annoyed sigh but smiled up at Ben. "Please get to the point Ben."

"My point is, she doesn't remember Jeff but she remembers you and Ann. She gave descriptions to her real doctor who gave them to the police."

Smiley's face dropped he wasn't smiling anymore, he ran through the door. Everyone in the house froe in place and stared at the frowning doctor.

"Okay we have a situation. Seems like our pal Jeff has majorly messed up. And she's alive, they have his DNA. And they have descriptions of both me and Ann because the little wrench told what we look like. So we need everyone's help to solve our issue."

Everyone looked at each other and talked amongst themselves.

"Why should we help you because you fucked up? Deal with it yourselves and get over it."

"Because Timothy. If you don't and Ann and I are caught we will tell them everything and you all are coming down with us or we'll all me killed."

Ben laughed and told him how he was being ridiculous.

"Ben do you not remember what happened to Nina? She left someone alive and He killed her." Jeff panted in between every other word , "He ripped her in fucking half in front of us. So you miserable cunts better help us or we're all going to die either in the hands of Him or the legal system will have us all killed."

With that everyone came together and decided on one thing. Kaz Smith will die, she will be wiped from existence to the point no computer can find her, and they will not fail.


End file.
